


Keep Quiet

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless PWP, basically just Uruha being mean as usual to his stubborn lil princess :'), suggestive S&M themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hnn, I’ll make you remember this Aoi. I’ll make you remember this as you speak to your father next week, telling him all about how nice I am as a person and how I buy you roses and tuck you to sleep. I’ll listen as you tell him how gentlemanly I am, pulling chairs out for you, kissing you on the cheek as I drive you home. Because you wouldn’t be telling him about how behind closed doors, I tie you up and make sure I fuck you so hard you can’t walk the next morning. Behind closed doors, I make you my little bitch, and I make sure you forget everything else in the world but me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/192655.html) on October 02, 2013.

“Keep very quiet, _Aoi_ ,” Uruha’s threat should sound intimidating, almost deadly, but as he pushes the raven haired up against the inner wall of the closet, Aoi lets out a small whimper, regretting it only a second later, his eyes frantically darting around to make sure it hadn’t been too loud for anyone to hear them. Aoi should be scared, yes, but it didn’t help that with every harsh shove the blond gave to the raven, it sent an adrenaline rush through his blood, and he wanted _more,_ he craved for _more,_ he loved it when the blond was especially rough with him. Aoi hadn’t been alerted of his need to be particularly submissive until Uruha showed him just how passive he could be, and soon it became a craving between them, _for_ them, to require Uruha’s crude touches, to require Aoi’s wanton moans, to balance the sexual tension between them out with all of Uruha’s dominant wants and Aoi’s accommodating desires and – Uruha was gazing to him now, his eyebrows tensing into that inscrutable, impenetrable gaze he always held whenever he didn’t want Aoi to know what he was thinking. And _hell_ , Aoi couldn’t guess what his blond other half was thinking half of the time, but in a way it intrigued him and excited him to be with the blond, to be fucked by a stone cold façade and demanding orders only to cuddle up to the remains of a romantic, caring man right after that, kissing all his bruised spots and all his red finger marks and telling Aoi he was the best lover Uruha could ever ask for.  
  
Aoi couldn’t tell what Uruha was thinking most of the time, but he could pretty much guess it from the way he spoke and the way he acted. Uruha’s hissing now, shooting Aoi a look so foreboding Aoi knew Uruha was not in the mood to deal with any of Aoi’s usual defiance, but the way the blond was looking to him right now – discreetly chewing on the bottom of his lips, breathing erratically in the silence – told Aoi enough about his thoughts. Uruha’s eyes are narrowing, scrutinizing the cropped top on Aoi and the pants that were so tight Aoi swore it _legit_ hurt; but thinking about it now, he’s grateful his fashion stylist had forced him into it for today’s live performance, because he can tell that Uruha’s trying his best to resist it; Uruha’s trying his hardest not to just turn Aoi on his back, rip his pants off and fuck him madly into the wall. (Though, Aoi would like that. He would like that _a lot._ ) He can see all these thoughts passing through the top of Uruha’s head; weighing the pros and cons of each decision, and he can hear Uruha’s breathing tensing in the stale silence, his face growing more and more frustrated by each second. Aoi enjoys watching the blond look so tortured, turning the tables on him for just this one moment; heck, it was the reason Aoi had so innocently pranced to Uruha’s side during the live, making sure few noticed it, to rub his ass against his crotch for a moment – Uruha had glared to him, then, masking his anger quickly with an award-winning smile he reserved only for the fans, and by the time Aoi moved away, Uruha was left with a massive, impending problem, his pants scarcely hiding the damage done to his crotch.  
  
Aoi knew he would be fucked as soon as the live was over. Aoi wasn’t usually so naughty and impulsive, but it’d been two days since Uruha and him were alone, the tour bus giving them neither space nor privacy for intimate time at all, and it was leaving Aoi sexually frustrated. He needed to feel Uruha’s arms pinning his wrists down and his thighs spread apart; he needed to feel the blond’s filthy gaze on him, he wanted Uruha to look at him in the most indecent way possible, he wanted Uruha to _want_ to fuck him so hard it hurt. He wanted the blond to tell him what a filthy whore he was, and he wanted to whimper and protest and tell Uruha _no_ , he wasn’t, and then he’d feel Uruha flip him on his back and give him a good spanking, telling him, it wasn’t good to lie, and that filthy whores who lied got punished very badly…  
  
“They’ll be looking for us soon,” Aoi says softly, eyes fluttering angelically to the blond. Uruha had pulled him into the closet, large enough to fit for two, and he’d shoved Aoi’s body so hard against the inner wall; that there was barely any space in between them, Uruha’s sweaty chest pressed up against Aoi’s half clothed one, Uruha’s crotch just facing slightly above Aoi’s navel. Uruha is still deciding what he wants to do with him, but Aoi can’t wait any longer, and he decides to be _extra_ impulsive tonight, his left knee slowly moving up, digging right up against Uruha’s clothed crotch, and Aoi can feel a familiar hardness buried beneath Uruha's pants, and he’s _so_ excited, he can’t wait. Uruha flashes him a look of disgust once Aoi nudges him with his knee, though, and Aoi’s trying to contain his giggle, enjoying just how much Uruha seemed surprised at Aoi’s activeness today.  
  
“Uruha…?”  
  
“I said shut up, you horny bitch,” Uruha growls, and Aoi lets out a moan at his words, the blond immediately turning him on his back once he pushed Aoi’s knee down and resumed control over him. Aoi winces at the collision of his head against the wall once more, but he feels Uruha tugging at a scarf lying over the hanger above them, bringing it down, and then pulling Aoi’s two arms behind to his back, placing them into position to be restrained. “I’m going to tie you up, Aoi, because you like that shit, don’t you? Hmm?”  
  
Aoi knows it’s _Uruha_ who likes that shit, but he doesn’t say a word, just slowly nods, allowing the blond to do whatever he wants with him. Tying him up and roping him was just one of the usual things Uruha did with him every other night; they both enjoyed the idea of restraining the raven, giving him little control, and Aoi doesn’t mind, at all – it did suck not being able to touch the blond, but he liked being compliant, as well, and bending at his knees and allowing the blond to do whatever he liked to his body was far more erotic for him than touching the blond and doing whatever he so wished. Uruha tightened a knot around his wrists with the scarf, the blond long mastered in the art of tying, and when he finishes and Aoi feels the cloth around him so strained he couldn’t even move his hands an inch, he gasps as the blond pulls him up by his hair and straightens his body against the wall, so much so that his cheek was pressing into it. The pain on his scalp is so _good_ he moans, and Uruha’s gazing to him once more with a lewd stare, his cock throbbing at the mere sound of Aoi’s noises.  
  
He’s leaning over Aoi’s own back, now, his palms still wrapped up in fistfuls of Aoi’s raven hair, pulling the raven closer to him. He stretches his neck so his lips are right beside Aoi’s ear, whispering into the lobe, and Aoi can hear Uruha’s deep, hot breathing, his warm breath muttering words huskily and quietly only for him to hear.  
  
“You know we can’t let them hear us, can’t we, sweetie?”  
  
“N-No,” Aoi’s whispering, and the delicate manner in which he speaks is such a sharp contrast to Uruha’s commanding voice that it _turns_ the both of them on, knowing just how opposite they were, and how amazingly that fit each other’s needs more than anything else.  
  
“Does that mean I have your promise that you’ll be quiet, _very_ quiet for the whole time I’m fucking you?”  
  
Aoi bit on his lip, unable to control the twitch in his cock at the sound of Uruha’s order. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting his passionate, slow build up sex he usually got on most nights today; Uruha was going to do some harsh, impatient fucking to him tonight, more than likely due to his own pent up vexation – the live had been two hours, after all, Aoi couldn’t blame him for trying to keep a straight face with a boner throughout that whole time – and though Aoi would have liked the hard kisses on his neck and the teasing and all the dirty talk and the foreplay that would have made him cum many times before the _actual_ fucking, Aoi thinks it’s not so bad, to have things go faster for once, to just feel Uruha’s cock inside of him already, to have the blond feel the need _so_ very much to satisfy himself that he'd become so incredibly _selfish_.  
  
“I promise I’ll be very quiet, Uruha,” Aoi finally manages to say, after the flurry of thoughts and the excitement and the endless anticipation of what the blond is going to do to him. Uruha makes a satisfied groan at his answer, then releases his firm grip on Aoi’s hair, and drops him back down, eliciting a soft mewl from the raven.  
  
“Don’t disappoint me, Aoi. I want you as quiet as a mice, and if I hear a single word escape from you I’ll stop instantly, and we wouldn’t want that now, do we, kitten?”  
  
Aoi nodded his head. He couldn’t see Uruha much from his view here, but that just increased the intensity of the need for the blond. He wanted to hear Uruha more, feel Uruha more, have Uruha’s hands against him more. He’s not disappointed to hear Uruha moving back stiffly in the closet, obviously having remembered to bring his bottle of lube along with him. He hears the delicious sound of Uruha’s pants zipping down and the wet sound of liquid dripping out; Uruha hastily spreading a palm full of lube all over his cock, groaning loudly at the feeling of _something_ relieving the tension of his erection after so long, at least. And it isn’t going to be the only thing that will.  
  
“Pity you’re tied up, I would have made you strip for me yourself. You like doing that, don’t you, Aoi? You like doing those stripteases for me. Or do you prefer it like this? Being all tied up, so I can forcefully rip those pants away from you. You prefer me tearing your clothes, definitely.”  
  
Aoi muffles his moan as he feels Uruha’s soaked hand cup around the back of his ass; the blond’s other hand tugs at the hems of the elastic band of Aoi's pants, pulling it down his waist, and once they’re over his hips they just fall easily to his thighs, giving Uruha a nice view of the raven’s naked behind. Uruha hums approvingly, for the first time that night, and he doesn’t hesitate to reach both his hands down to grope at them, feeling the curves of Aoi’s ass fit nicely against the feel of his palms. Aoi’s cheeks reddens, feeling Uruha’s warm touch heat up the cold, raw skin of his bottom, and the difference in temperature is enough to make his own erect member stand, now freed from the constrains of his pants.  
  
“Hn, Aoi, you’re getting all turned on from me just cupping your ass. Can’t wait, can you? Of course you can’t, you were rubbing all over me on stage just hours earlier. Wanted me to fuck you right then and there, didn’t you? You wanted me to take you then and there on the stage and let the whole world know you’re my bitch. People think you’re this sex god but, _no_ , you want to let everyone know you’re screaming my name and getting fucked up the ass by me at least thrice a week. You like being tied up and you like sucking cock, you like sucking _my_ cock, specifically. You’re a filthy whore, Aoi, you’re _my_ whore.”  
  
Uruha thrusts two fingers in Aoi then, eagerly and smirking, reveling in the way Aoi’s hips quiver and the way his toes curl at the very action. Uruha begins moving his fingers, and he can see the raven desperately trying to silence his moans, trying his best to keep as quiet as possible, but the frenzied manner in which Aoi keeps his head down and tries to cover his blushing face with his raven hair tells Uruha the raven’s going to have a problem – Aoi was far too turned on and he knew the raven liked screaming; Aoi was always so vocal. He wanted to torture the raven badly so, though. He loved Aoi’s noises, _sure_ , but he thought watching Aoi try to keep himself quiet would be a far better sight to see than the usual screams he heard. It wasn’t more so that he didn’t want people to hear them, fuck that, voyeurism was just another one of his kinks – but he wanted to see Aoi’s crying face as he tried to keep himself quiet. And he knew that moment would come soon – when Uruha had finally plummeted his cock deep inside of the raven.  
  
“Goodness, Aoi, you’re already shaking.” Uruha’s slightly chuckling as he thrusts in a third finger, watching the raven’s ass tremble with each push, feeling Aoi’s insides loosen up each time. Aoi’s making soft, quiet noises of pleasure, but he’s trembling so hard each time Uruha thinks he’ll break him, and the mere sight of Aoi meek and futilely trying to keep himself under control is sexy enough to remind Uruha of his own leaking cock, and how desperately it _needs_ some fucking.  
  
“We’re going to meet your parents next week, aren’t we?” Uruha moves in a fourth finger, and Aoi gasps, barely managing to hide the sound of pain and pleasure mixed in cries as Uruha begins plunging his fingers deep into the raven. “Can’t wait to see them. Maybe I’ll tell them about how much you like dressing up to please me. Can’t forget the lacy lingerie you wore the other time as you gave me a lap dance, huh? You grinded your ass so obscenely against me it was _almost_ pornographic. You enjoyed it, too. Liked feeling my erection nudge in between your full, round ass.” Aoi hissed in incitement, remembering that memory very well. He’d decided to give Uruha a surprise one evening, on one of their off-days, wanting to show how much he loved the blond. He couldn’t walk properly for one week after that. “After the dance, you bent down and sucked my cock so hard, so hungrily. You liked it, didn’t you? Do you want me to tell your dad about the way you bounced onto my cock and rode me dry until you milked finish all of me? You were such a bad slut, Aoi. Do I need to remind you I still have the recording?”  
  
Uruha had a video camera ready, _too_. Sometimes they watched it when they were horny; or when Uruha had to travel overseas to guitarist meetings with other artistes. They would spend their nights skyping each other then, jerking off in front of each other as Uruha dirty talked Aoi into moaning his name. _Fuck_. The thought of riding Uruha was tugging at his mind, and he wanted to be fucked so bad. He wanted to touch himself, too, his growing member dripping precum so badly all over his thighs; but as he tried to part his lips to vocalize his wants, he remembered Uruha’s order, and he snapped his mouth back shut. He shuts his eyes, flinching, and he gives another moan when he feels Uruha’s fingers curl one last time inside of him before pulling out. Maybe now he’d get his deserved fucking. Maybe now Uruha would have realized he’s been good enough.  
  
“I would ask if you’re ready, but your current state tells me you’re _practically_ begging for it.” Uruha grins, looking to Aoi’s swaying hips, his ass thrust high up to him and his knees weakly shaking. The raven was in a position to be fucked, and he could see Aoi’s own cock trembling, needing the release it was waiting for all these while. “Hnn, I’ll make you remember this Aoi. I’ll make you remember this as you speak to your father next week, telling him all about how nice I am as a person and how I buy you roses and tuck you to sleep. I’ll listen as you tell him how gentlemanly I am, pulling chairs out for you, kissing you on the cheek as I drive you home. _Hell_ , I’ll laugh as you talk about the times I brought you to the ocean, and cuddled you in my arms against the sand. Because you wouldn’t be telling him about how behind closed doors, I tie you up and make sure I fuck you so hard you can’t walk the next morning, Aoi. Behind closed doors, I make you my little bitch, and I make sure you forget everything else in the world but me. I’ll laugh so hard, Aoi. And you’ll fucking love it.”  
  
He positions his hands around Aoi’s hips, and grips him closer to his cock, wedging his erection nicely in between his cheeks. Aoi can feel it prodding against his entrance, and it makes Aoi want to cry – he wants it inside of him, _so_ bad, so when he cries and whimpers and moves back against Uruha, the blond laughs and pushes himself in, feeling the first few squelches of Aoi’s muscles around his cock. Uruha groans, smothering himself deeper inside of him, and Aoi tries his best to muffle his sob, feeling the pleasure erupt inside of him like a burning fire. _Yes, yes_ , this was _good_ , Uruha thought to himself, hearing Aoi’s quiet cries while feeling his member slowly move inside of Aoi. _Good, Aoi, so good_.  
  
“Mmm, no matter how many times I fuck you, you still feel like a virgin. Totally dirty, so disgusting, filthy… _god_ …” Uruha feels his cock fill the raven fully. Aoi’s tears are flowing, by now, unable to contain the pleasure, and as Uruha begins pulling himself out, Aoi’s whimpering, stubbornly trying to move his hands that had been bound up behind him. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted his release, so bad! “No, no, Aoi, don’t do that. I tied you up good and tight, you’re not going anywhere, Aoi. No, no, be good, princess. I’ll treat you good, I promise…” Uruha stifles a moan, beginning to move. He feels the friction against his cock so _bad_ and it feels like heaven; he can tell Aoi’s losing it, slowly, bit by bit, and he loves it, he wants to hear Aoi screaming for him. He gave Aoi this order just to wish to see him defy it; then he’d punish Aoi accordingly for it. _Hnn_. Uruha was way too cruel, but he couldn’t help it, Aoi was too willing to be played with.  
  
“Haaa… hnnngh…” Aoi’s cries are getting louder and louder, and Uruha thinks Aoi doesn’t even notice it anymore, doesn’t even remember what Uruha had told him from before. Aoi pushes hurriedly back against Uruha’s cock, and with each thrust it sends Uruha groaning smugly, wanting to let Aoi hear and have him go green with jealousy at the blond’s ability to make noises as he so wishes to. Uruha pants and pants, burying himself deeper with hard thrusts, fucking faster and faster into Aoi’s hot body with an intense, sick sort of fevor.  
  
“Keep quiet, Aoi,” Uruha warns, when Aoi’s cries reach above a whisper, and he even slows down in his thrusting, as if threatening Aoi he _can,_ and will stop if Aoi disobeys him. Aoi doesn’t know, of course, that Uruha wants Aoi to do just that. Uruha wants Aoi to lose himself, _fuck_. “Aoi, what did I say about being good?”  
  
Aoi bites on his lip and tears; he nods his head, his cheeks flushing and his eyes glistening with tears, his knees trying their best to hold him up as Uruha resumes his pace to fucking him vigorously once more. His wrists are already numb… Uruha can’t help but admire Aoi’s current state, listening to his chesty moaning, deep-throat grunts, his heavy exhales, and his hissed inhales. Aoi’s body reacted so much stronger when he couldn’t express his arousal in cries and shouts, and it turned Uruha on so bad. Uruha knows it wouldn’t last, though. He would make sure of it.  
  
Uruha knows how to pleasure Aoi, he’s been with the raven for months now, and Aoi’s pleasurable spots are memorized at the back of his head. Uruha reaches over and bends over Aoi, head resting against Aoi’s neck as the blond changes his angle inside of the raven; and the new position makes Aoi cry out entirely, shaking and shuddering, feeling the blond’s hands slip underneath him and tease him gently at his nipples. He was sensitive, incredibly sensitive, and the blond used it to his advantage.  
  
“Do you think you can cum without me touching your cock, Aoi?” Uruha whispered sweetly, hands rubbing and twirling at Aoi’s erect nipples. The raven’s tears seeped down faster than before. He wanted to protest, he wanted to beg for Uruha to touch him, _but –_ “You can, right? My baby is so capable. I’ve trained you so well.”  
  
Aoi swallowed his saliva. He nodded, easing his eyes shut painfully, allowing the blond to give a tender kiss to the back of his hair as Uruha resumed to concentrating on his thrusting into the raven. The blond’s breaths came out hot and heavy, making his own noises of pleasure, and for a moment there’s nothing but the hot sounds of vulgar slapping of skin against skin; Aoi’s ass and insides getting thoroughly bruised, Uruha riding him rhythmically in a pace he controlled. “God, Aoi, _so good_ …”  
  
“U… Uruha…!” It only takes a few more thrusts to have Aoi crying out Uruha’s name, cumming easily from the pleasure, and Uruha’s eyes gleam in the darkness, still violently moving inside of him. Aoi knows he’s _fucked_ for allowing that small cry of Uruha’s name escape him, but he hadn’t been able to control himself; he wanted so much to moan out his lover’s name, he wanted to cum crying out... ‘ _Uruha’._ He can almost hear Uruha smirking, his thrusts growing even more impatient, his groans growing even louder and satisfied.  
  
“ _Bad_ kitten,” Uruha purred satisfiedly, and the blond comes undone soon enough, burying his release in the tight heat that was Aoi. Feeling Uruha’s cum pool hotly inside of him made Aoi blush; he always loved the feeling of Uruha cumming inside of him, it made him feel more intimate to the blond, feel closer to him. When he was done, Uruha let out a contented hum and loosened the knot on Aoi’s hands, allowing the raven to quickly turn and crawl up against Uruha’s chest, needily resting his head into the blond’s neck and begging for a cuddle like a spoilt child.  
  
Uruha can see the red marks around Aoi’s wrists that he folds onto his lap, and though he doesn’t apologise for it, he knows it’s from how tight he’d restrained Aoi from just now. He picks Aoi’s wrists up in his hand and brings it to his lips, and he can feel Aoi’s gaze on him, watching him with anticipated breath as he does so. The blond presses soft kisses against the trails of the marks, and Aoi sighs happily as he sees his partner treat him so sensitively, preciously. Uruha doesn’t like to verbalise his thoughts or emotions, but his actions say enough for the raven. Aoi feels Uruha kiss him awhile more on his skin, before the blond places his hands back down, and holds Aoi to him. It’s a romantic moment, until the blond smiles once more, and bends down to whisper to the raven lovingly.  
  
“You know you’re going to get punished, right?”  
  
Aoi forgets that he had defied Uruha’s orders.  
  
The following night, Aoi is required to dress up and give Uruha a lap dance again.  
  
But Uruha makes it all up to Aoi by giving him roses, spooning him to sleep, bringing him out to an expensive dinner and giving him a ring. All in time to meet Aoi’s parents the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot of mine, and I really hope it wasn't too heavy for anyone to read, I know Uruha may have sounded like he didn't love Aoi at first with all his dirty talk and pet names for Aoi but he really does, trust me. <3


End file.
